callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns/Archive 1
to get the 9th prestige emblem get 1000 kills with chopper gunner Formatting Whenever people decide to add new titles and such, could you please follow the formatting? I didn't put them in a table, but I did the first set, (bold name, italic picture description etc.) and now that there is a table and it looks amazing, we now have 3 random out of order titles at the bottom and it looks like garbage. I don't know how to put them in the table, and my laptop wont let me change editing modes for some reason. If you can help with that thanks, and lsh noggy|Welsh noggy]] 03:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Welsh Ripping images? I have a you see that? 10C2 Phoenix Rising Last Stand Veteran I (5 last stand kills) after 1st prestige + The Redeemer Prestige 12 Last Stand Veteran I *Titles that are missing on the main callsign page, but discussed on the the talk page and are probably correct: 8B8 Headrush 8C6 Lucky 7 9A5 A Major Pain 9A6 SBD 9C3 Five Sided Fistagon 9C8 Darkbringer 11B2 Clay Pigeon 11B3 Pyrotechnical 11B5 The Anarchist 11C3 3xt4 cr1zby 13B4 Patriot < SCHOOLED title (pencil says "schooled" on it)- 20 game winning kills, with achievement unlocked(not too sure bout achievement, but most likely since there are different levels of it) also recieve pirate skull/crossbones Corrections/Questions about Callsigns/Titles The "Look! No Hands!" title is obtain by getting 50 kills with a sentry gun on the first prestige. I think Pro Gambler is unlocked by completing the Collateral Damage Challenge. i.e. 2 head shots with one sniper bullet. Is "Impaler" correct? I've never gotten a kill by throwing a knife at someone, and I have that Title. i think impaler is just regular stabbing someone its i unlocked marathon pro, i had the highest k/d ratio, most kills most headsotes and most kills - 24-1-11...next guy to me on the other team was 23-1-11 wft? INFORMATION? Could someone tell me how to get the emblem with the pyramid that has a shiney tip? I would really appreciate it, thanks. M-W-2 This title is apparently obtained from reaching prestige 1 rank 69. Grey = 500 Kills after prestige Grey w/ headshot symbol = 250 headshots after prestige Silver w/ skulls = 2500 kills after prestige Gold w/ skulls = 1000 headshots after prestige "Gat Trigger" Title / "Trigger Finger" Emblem Unlock the title"Gat Trigger" by completing the challenge 'MG Master' (5 killstreak using mounted machine gun). Unlock the Trigger Finger emblem by completing the challenge 'MG Master' (5 killstreak using mounted machine gun). Rampart36 20:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) how you get the captain price emblem on page 2 fith row in second one down Golden claw emblem This is at the last row of the last section of emblems and it is not attained by the carnie challenge.. im not exactly sure how to get it.. but it was attained after completing the challenge ATM... im not sure what that is.. may be getting a payback with a throwing knife. BOOM headshot get 25 headshots with a lmg confirmed MOAB title I received this when completing "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge, for using a tactical nuke when losing. If people have obtained the rotating star and not the title, you may need to have the challenge unlocked. Navy Sea Sniper Emblemn This is the emblem on Page 3 Row 3 Column 3. It's the crossed swords under a golden globe with a sniper rifle over them. This is awarded by completing the Bang for your Buck II challenge. I unlocked it about 10 minutes ago. Does anybody know how to get this emblem? the pepsi looking label with a knfie through the middle has no description now. obtained for doing the "knife veteran IV challenge. only obtained after prestige. also unlocks "blademaster" gold skulls title Chicken Emblem Just got the chicken emblem, I believe it is from the Misery Loves Company challenge. Was playing Hardcore HQ and did both that challenge and ID Thief (which nets you the copycat emblem). We lost the match, so it wasn't from winning anything. Rolling Thunder I just got Rolling Thunder by completing the challenge "Airstrike Inbound II". This is achieved by calling in 100 Airstrikes. Any airstrike counts towards the challenge, Precision, Harrier, or Stealth. NO ONE IS ANSWERING ME! I would like to know how to get the emblem with the face of a rhino or the one with a bear! But the one I would really like to get is the one with a picture of a purplish hand that has the pinky and index finger sticking up. I asked early and they gave me the wrong information for the hand, and I have yet to hear back from anyone on the Bear or Rhino face. Please... Or just messege me, my PSN is "MAXASAURUS" Thank you. Or just post it here. Corrections 250 headshot titles:http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/9/94/RPD_Headshot.jpg are Prestige only as well, I have a friend with 321 headshots with the AUG. The only gun title you can get without Prestige are the mastery titles: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/1/14/RPD_Mastery.jpg I suggest changing "<3" callsign from "blow yourself". as the first description of it. The http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheFeared.jpg titles description is wrong it says come 1st 2nd 3rd in 3 free-for-all matches but u get the lone wolf title when u do that. U get the The feared title from coming 1st 2nd 3rd in 5 free-for-all matches tactical/combat knife emblem i got this the other day after playing a few games just using my knife melee and throwing knife. got 31 kills 4 deaths and this emblem but i don't know what i did to get it. can't find anything on it anywhere... Its from the last of the throwing knife challenges I believe. "Round 2" Title???? Does anyone know how to unlock the Tiger "round 2" title????? Are you ready for Round 2? -Sigma from Megaman X 4 I'm sure it has something to do with second Prestige my guess is level 69? -you unlock it at 2 prestige Philanthropist In the Article it states that the "Philanthropist" title is unlocked by allowing 50 teammates to take your airdrops. This is incorrect. I have the title, and I've never lost an airdrop. However, I have no idea how I got the sign. Weapon Titles I've seen on the complete lists that there are two medals for each gun, a silver and gold one. I have gotten every single challenge for the WA2000 (all atachments, camos, and marksman 8 and expert 8)and I still don't have it, how do i do it? After some research i have concluded that this maybe unlocked by doing the veteran and master challenges completed after prestiging Weapon Title It's me again and i have another question about the weapon titles How can you get those titles for the launchers. I understand that you have to do multi kills with the launchers to get it, but what about the stinger? there is a title for this weapon, but you can just fire it on vehicles, not like the thumper, the at4 or the rpg-7. so how do you get multi kills with a weapon you cannot fire on infantry? --Stadti 22:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The "BAM!" Title You get this by getting x number of kills with cooked grenades (master chef) Confirmed... Semtex Emblem Got it from competing the challenge Plastered: III Confirmed. In order to get this emblem you have to get 25 payback kills with Semtex. (Time is Money II) Callsign - Silence I got this one by killing an enemy with the throwing knife while being blinded by a flash grenade. Airborne callsign "Airborne" callsign is NOT for 2 kills in mid air challenge, there is another callsign for that same thing further down the page, and I have Airborne callsign but have not done the challenge (or got the other callsign associated with the challenge). 6Fears7 callsign I attempted this last night with the Hardline perk equipped and did NOT get the callsign having Harrier-E-Airdrop-Pavelow equipped (Which should be irrelevant), so it's possible that you cannot get this Callsign if you've got that enabled. Completed 6Fears7 earlier with Harrier, E-drop, and pavelow. It is possible but you must have challenged unlocked. Hardline is probably why you didn't recieve it. It must be 7, 8, 9. Not 6, 7, 8. = Talk re: EMBLEMS MISSING DESCRIPTIONS on the main page= This section should contain all discussion about Emblems that are currently missing descriptions on the main page. HorizonStar 02:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) 21 ton giant emblem I completed the 21 ton giant III and only got the rotating pavelow emblem. I knew you wouldn't have to call in 25 pavelows to get it but I did it anyway. On the Flagrunner video a level 11 has the emblem. Nobody I know has the knowledge on how to get it. Anybody know what the real way to unlock it is? 007sarodim 00:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC)007sarodim 50000 damage absorbed with the riot shield. That's how. -- unsigned Confirmed. Just got the challenge completed. Thanks for the information.007sarodim 15:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Acquired by completing challenge Sponge: III -- unsigned 8-ball emblem I just got the 8-ball after getting the game winning kill with a grenade that bounced off a pole The 8-ball emblem is attained by getting 25 paybacks using a frag grenade. (Bang For your Buck) ---- added. thanks. --Toddwwright 19:27, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Blast Shield Emblem Page 2, Row 1, Column 3: Awarded for Solid Steel: III (50 explosions survived while using Blast Shield). It has been incorrectly state in the past that the Juggernaut Title is awarded for this Challenge, but that's actually for Solid Steel: II (25 explosions survived). HorizonStar 08:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ----Awesome. thanks for the tip. added. now I just have to find an emblem for the spot. --Toddwwright 19:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Compass Emblem the emblem that looks like an old fashioned compass if for Completing Backdraft III(Confirmed by me "Lif3 Snatcher") ---- thanks. added and confirmed. --Toddwwright 19:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) This is correct, I just got it (Kmssd Nov 28, 09) Crossed Knives Emblem My friend and I both got at the same time as we got the Excalibur title, for completing Commando Pro VI (100 Knife Kills) Infinity Ward Flask Emblem i recieved the inifinity ward flask for winning one hardcore team deathmatch. :I have never played a hardcore match and I have the flask. ParallaxFallout 06:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Medic Helmet Emblem this has nothing to do with pain killer, i received this emblem and did not have the pain killer perk on. :If you're referring to the pith helmet with the flag on it (Emblem Page 2, Row 5, Column 6) I believe this is from completing the 50 SMG headshots challenge (SMG Expert: III). That's when I got it. Also, it would make sense because the emblem right above it is for Assault Expert: III. HorizonStar 03:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Men Raising Iwo Jima Flag Emblem It says it's rewarded alongside the "Blood Brothers" title. But I have the "Blood Brother" title but not that emblem. So is it unconfirmed? TAK The Voyager 02:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I won this by planting bomb and winning a match of sabotage I also won it alongside the bombshell title after planting and destroying the objective in Sabo. Seems legit Same here, i have blood brother but i dont have the iwo jima emblem. i guess i'll try what this guy said and plant a bomb to win in sabotage n hopefully that'll work. anybody else have any ideas? I received it after killing the bomb carrier in a game of S&D, can anyone confirm? 22:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I got it on the same way but in sabotage. so... confirmed? My friend said he got it by completing the Legend challenge in the Elite section. where you are the last man standing in S&D Pave Low Emblem I got this emblem after killing 3 helicopters with a stinger(never had a pave low before that) : That's the standard helicopter emblem, theres another helicopter that's slightly different when you call in X amount of pavelows Pavelow Emblem The Pacelow Emblem is Awarded with the transformer Title, "get a pavelow as a game winning killcam" (Confirmed by me "Sekundenkleber") Pro Perk Emblems To get Pro Perk Emblems you need to do what you did to get the pro perk more and more times to get the emblem. For example, I have Stopping Power Pro Emblem, Commando Pro Emblem and Sleight of Hand Pro Emblem. For Stopping Power Pro Emblem, I needed to get something like 1000 kills with Stopping Power, for Sleight of Hand Pro Emblem I needed to get so many kills with sleight of hand(cant remember the amount) for Commando Pro Emblem I needed 100 knife kills with Commando on. For the Hardline Pro Emblem, I would need to get a certain amount of 2 kills streaks with Hardline on and its just as a simple as that. May take time, but if you use one perk alot, you should eventually get it. ya bawbags Red and Yellow Radiation Emblem I just got this by completing Time is Money II-Get 25 payback kills with Semtex. Rotating Skull emblem Is ^this emblem the emblem we saw in the Flag runner trailer? (I mean rotating gold-plated 10th prestige icon) How to unlock this: The guy who made the callsign screens, didn't unlocked it ("the locked padlock one") Morihaus 06:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Stopping Power Pro Emblem I got the Stopping Power Pro Emblem when I completed the Stopping Power Pro: VI challenge (the last one which is for killing 1,000 people with Stopping Power Pro). I'm leaving this here because you folks doing the modding have prohibited a common folk like myself from adding it in like I did with 3 other emblems. Soooo...just an FYI if someone could add that in or however you'll do it. I'm new to the whole wikia thing due to laziness before. Don't know if there's some submission form some place. Sorry if there is. ParallaxFallout 12:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Wave Emblem complete the Star Player challenge. (get a 5 kill death ratio in a match.) ---- added. thanks. --Toddwwright 19:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Brass Knuckles Emblem i noticed someone asked about the brass knuckle wit blood splat behind it emblem i to am wondering how to get this emblem can some one please tell me how to get this emblem ive tried every thing from melee stabing to riot shield i cant figure this out You have to complete "The Survivor" Challenge (Get a knife kill when all your ammo is empty) This is in the Elite challenge section. ---- thanks. added to the table. --Toddwwright 19:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Samurai Helmet Emblem Samurai Helmet is unlocked via the challenge "The Brink" I unlocked it minutes ago during a Domination game. Also receive the title "Flatliner." Rampart36 20:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- added description to samurai helmet emblem. thanks. --Toddwwright 19:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Prestige titles You get round two for prestige 2 You get third time charm prestige 3 You get hard eight prestige 8 You get 9 lives prestige 9 You get 10th prestige 10 The Cow Emblem Got this from either 2 EMPS challenge or by getting a 3 killstreak with a knife. I'm not too sure which one it was, got both of those challenges complete in a match and got it. 3 killstreak with a knife awarded with the ripper tittle confirmed I got the Cow Emblem (i think it is an angry elk) by killing 3 enemies in a row with the knife. I only got that challenge in that match, so i'm pretty sure of it. --Stadti 15:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I too can confirm you get it from challenge "Slasher" (3 killstreak with knife. Title also confirmed (Ripper). Rampart36 20:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Helmet Page 2, row 5, column 6 Helmet with a Norwegian flag. Unlocked at the completion of the SMG Expert III challenge. (50 Headshots with SMGs). Pilot Helmet page 2, row 1, column 4 Awarded with the Callsign 'OG' u2gm5 13:09, November 28, 2009 = Talk re: EMBLEMS WITH DESCRIPTIONS on the main page = This section should contain all discussion about Emblems that currently have descriptions on the main page, whethere confirmed or unconfirmed. HorizonStar 02:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) AC130 Flare Emblem In addition, you unlock the AC130 ejecting flares emblem (can be seen on page 1 of emblems, last emblem column 6) alongside the "Death from Above" title when getting the last kill of a game with an AC130. Hopefully this helps. 16:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Animal Mouth Emblem On page 3 of the emblems in the wiki, the animal with the mouth open under the gorilla with crown is obtained with The Ripper title. (Get a 3 kill streak only using your knife.) Boots Emblem To get the Boots emblem it is stated to get killed by nuke, I didn't get killed by a nuke yet, but I got this emblem, I think it came along with TacDel callsign. (I agree I think I got this with Tac Del) The pair of boots at the bottom of page 3 of emblems on this wiki is not obtained by getting killed by a nuke. I have never been nuked and I got that emblem. I've got the pair of boots emblem and have never been killed by a nuke. --- this is acquired alongside TacDel title Bull's Head Emblem On page 3, the bull head isn't gotten with 3 knife killstreaks, I just got a 3 killstreak plainly using knife, thinking that i would get the emblem, but I didn't get it. Lady's Head Emblem I just confirmed that you do get the lady's head emblem in conjunction with the Dishes Are Done Title. Lucha Libres / Mexican Wrestlers Emblems How Do You get the two mexivan wrestelers as the icons please help !! - the lucha libres are awarded for 'the bigger they are' and 'the harder they fall' for getting 3 and 5 straight kills on the leader of the opposition. Pepsi Sign w/ Knife Emblem The pepsi sign with the knife in the middle is received upon completing the prestige knife challenge. Pig Face Emblem Any body know how to get tha pig emblem??? it would be much appreciated :I got it at the same time as Click click boom, so that may be it, however I do not know for certain. I also got a double kill death from the grave with C4, so it may be by killing people from the grave (but a double kill is probbaly not needed). - RASICTalk 21:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Riot Shield Emblem Rotating MW2 Green Star Emblem Anyone know or could find out how to get the Rotating Modern Warfare Green Star emblem? Dolten 23:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well I got it on my second nuke. But I think I got a few challenges done when I did that, like kill the entire enemy team in 10 seconds and one other challenge. how do you get the rotating green star emblem i have gotten tac nuke right before my team lost 3 times on domination please help me Severed "Metal Hand" Emblem I've seen this emblem around a couple times, its a hand with the pinky and index finger sticking up. I would kill to get this emblem! Please could someone post how to get it? I've been rewarded the hand emblem for completing the Omnicide challenge (killing enemy team in under 10 seconds) together with the title. I3loodcat 13:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Shark-Face Emblem Can also be unlocked by completing the challenge "Sponge: III". Derpfin 23:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You DO NOT get the Shark Emblem for complete 21 Ton Giant III...I just got it and have not completed that challenge. I did, however, just complete the Sponge III challenge (absorb 50,000 worth of damage with your riot shield). (Velociraptor) Talon Emblem The Velociraptor Talon is received when you get payback killing someone with a throwing knife. add it, i'm 100% sure on this... Seconded, also got this in a match after getting payback with a throwing knife. Same here. Got it along with the New Jack title after a match where I got a payback kill with a throwing knife. Tiger Emblem The Tiger emblem is rewarded alongside the "Grim Reaper" title for killing 5 enemies with a single predator missle. But, as stated a few posts earlier, the challenge can be done with multiple missles killing a total of 5 enemies in the same round. I3loodcat 22:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand why I never got them until I got 5 kills with a single missile. I've killed tons during a single game and never received them. CONFIRMED I can confirm this, just recieved it minutes ago for completing "Grim Reaper" challenge along with the title "The Grim Reaper." Rampart36 20:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) TF141 Emblem Anyone know how it's unlocked? - 04:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I got it, but I don't know how. You have to get to lvl 41 hints 141 I got it at 42. And sign your posts. Doc.Richtofen 19:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) UFO Carrying Cow Emblem I was wondering how to get the UFO carrying the cow emblem, I have tried what it says in the callsigns page many times, and I still dont have it. Can I get some help? :In multiplayer you have to kill an enemy, take his gun, then kill him again with the stolen gun. This is confirmed by me and friends. --ElementalFiend 19:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You have to get to level 41 to unlock the challenge that goes with it (Cruelty, under Humiliation). = DISORGANIZED CHATTER = This section contains all subsections that had a hodgepodge of information not easily separated into the above sections. Over time we can separate these contents as appropriate. This is also the place where I'm sticking all the random chatter during my massive cleanup. HorizonStar 02:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Misc I also got the The Great White North, which is on a canadian flag Neutral, which is on a swiss flag The Exterminator, which is on a flag, but I can't tell which. These are called Titles Why cant we search them by titles, I was confused cause i couldn't find them for more than an hour, I even started making my own category cause i could find this page, we need to be able to find this by Titles as well as Call Signs How about information about what unlocks each? :That'd be great, but half the time I have no idea why I got a particualar callsign. I received 'destructive' or something for firing missiles at UAVs, though. :: This is just guessing and forum crawling, but- ::: Page 1 1. FNG - Default callsign, 2. S.S.D.D. - Reach Private class, 3. Sgt. - Reach Sergent class, 4. 1st Sgt. - Reach First Sergent class, 16. Flyswatter - Shoot down an enemy helicopter or airplane ::: Page 5 18. Overwatch - Call in X number on UAVs, ::: Page 7 7. Fire and Forget - Call in 25 Sentry Guns ::: Page 8 2. 2fast - Get 5 kills with Slight of Hand equipped, 3. Speed Demon - Get 25 kills with Slight of Hand equipped, 6. Trackstar - Sprint three miles, 7. Get Real - Play one game in Hardcore mode, 10. Bow Down - Have the highest K/D ratio at the end of a match, 11. Omnipotent - Have the highest K/D ratio in 25 matches, 22. Double Down- Get a double kill ::: Page 9 4. Accident Prone - 15 suicides, 11. Smash Hit - 5 kills with the Riot Shield, 17. Ta-Da! - 25 kills within 5 seconds of spawning with Tactical Insertion, 24. Blunt Trauma - 25 kills with riot shield, 25. Completely Numb - Use painkiller to absorb enough damage to have killed you without it ::: Page 10 9. Kleptomaniac - Steal 5 enemy care packages, 25. Martyr- 5 kills with martyrdom :::Page 11 1. ID Thief - Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied, 7. Pushin' Daisies- Most deaths in Ground War More Info Titles High Command - reach level 45 1st prestige. 30 Something - reach level 35 1st prestige. (?) The Inciser - 25 (?) Knife kills when you receive the prestige mission. Gat Trigger - Get a 5 kill streak on a mounted machine gun. (Emblem on page 4, column 2, row 4 awarded with this title. Smoking finger) The title Carpet Bomber is not obatined by getting 5 kills with a single airstike. I have done that and I received another title but not this one. Friend With Benefits - stick a semtex on a teammate and get a kill with it. I would again like to point out that the Stinger launcher has a Silver title with crosshairs. You cannot get headshots with this weapon, nor can you get multi-kills since it is lock-on only. Any ideas how this is unlocked? I got full throttle with 150 AK-47 kills( im 70 first prestige, dont know if it matters) BOOM headshot title get 25 headshots with a lmg confirmed I got that joystick emblem when i completed the free-for-all III challenge The Flasher I've been trying to find out how to get that one for a few days now and even you guys Don't have it. It's got the same pin-up chick as Voyeur and Chick Magnet but it's called "the Flasher" Any clue on how to get it? Silence, i got then when i flashed an enemy and killed him with a throwing knife. Not sure what the other way was. 3 emblems not detailed CONFIRMED the STOP sign......Think Fast Stun challenge http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/8/8f/Emblem-stop.jpg The half blue/red grenade.....Think Fast Grenade Challenge http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/4/40/Emblem-league-grenade.jpg The LIGHTBULB..........Think Fast Flash Challenge http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/a/a5/Emblem-bulb.jpg Hands Free Title Website says you have to be prestige to get Hands Free title. Just watched someone get it who is level 40, so it's just x amount of kills with a sentry gun. Please add the nuke emblem! Here it is: Stop Sign I think the stop sign is from destroying an AC-130. Not certain, but you CAN destroy an AC-130 with a stinger (lock on, then aim slightly in front of the planes path) and there is something awarded for it. I have the stop sign and have not destroyed an AC-130...i have completed the think fast stun challenge though--NinjasStoleMyGF 01:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I've used a javelin on the bastard one shot.. BOOM down it goes. i don't know why but the flares don't shoot out when you fire the javelin is pretty incredible. Error On Confirmed Emblem The TF141 Emblem on Page 3 Row 1 Column 1 is listed as aquired at level 41, this is not completely, I got this emblem at 41 but after completing "Rival" challenge. All the emblem and title images. I found a link which contains all the emblem and title images which were found in the game files. They should come in handy. Emblems: http://www.2graphik.com/mw2/emblems.php Titles: http://www.2graphik.com/mw2/ (Sorry if I put this in the wrong spot.) Angrybanana5000 22:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Emblem Not Listed The emblem on the second page, column 8, row 4, which is a body getting knocked back with a grenade (looks like a loaf of bread) is unlocked alongside "Noob Tuber" callsign for completing "Ouch" challenge. Emblem - c4 - claymore - semtex - tactical insertion Complete the challenges in the "Equiptment" challenge - 30 kills with c4 30 kills with claymore 30 sticky with semtex Jack in the box III - 60 kills 5 seconds after respawning from a tac Veteran Challanges? How do you unlock these challenges? I really want the emblems for the guns. Does anyone know how many kills you need for these emblems? --Joem25 01:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You need to go prestige and get the new challenges for the guns. Angrybanana5000 01:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Exploding car The car exploding emblem you get by killing 10 people by exploding cars emblem description I got the emblem that is on page 3, 2nd row, 1st column when I completed tango down. I can't confirm if it was actually Tango Down that unlocked this emblem, it could have been something else I did in that game, but I unlocked the Devastator title and this emblem at the same time. New Plant X amount of bombs confirming a few hey i'm not sure of proper editing policy on this wiki and especially not on this page but i can confirm the enemy of the state, wargasm, epic, and omnicide callsigns. i don't have any proof except for my word. idk if thats good enough so i put it here. 05:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Burger town + Maltese Cross (with the gun name under it) Does anyone know how i can get these emblems? The Burger Town emblem is from 50 kills with a cooked gernade Schooled I have reached level 65 as stated and did not unlock it? prestige 1, not 0 Title - Round 2 - behind enemy lines Same as "The Prestige" title just get to second prestige and get to at least rank 4 which i did and u will unlock the title its a tiger with round 2 on it. ALso behind enemy lines title you need to get a 10 kill streak with no killstreaks on you also unlock the 8-bit picture of capt. price. baby pacifier emblem awarded for finishing counter claymore 3 (kill 20 enemies by shooting a claymore) edit: the pink one. ALL GOLD WEAPON EMBLEMS get 500 headshots with each weapon for the emblem get 500 multi kills with launchers Pirate Flag Does anyone know how to get the Pirate Flag on page 3 4th one over on top. MVP Assassian To get this you need to do the challenge, kill the top player on the enemy team 10 times in 1 match. I don't no 100% if this is how you get it but it is blank on the other page and makes sense. The number is 89 so i would add this. Philanthropist-- Not sure of the spelling on that. This title can't be for allowing 50 teammates to take your care packages as I have this title and doubt that I've even called in 50 drops, however I do often camp my own ammo drops and often get a kill for it, perhaps this is related to that some how. Confirm Dronekiller Emblem Can confirm the Dronekiller emblem - just got the game winning kill with a predator missile and it awarded me the emblem pictured Confirmed That My Name Is.... Is 50 kills with Chopper Gunner I just got it with the 50 kills with chopper gunner achievement. Night Vision emblem http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emblem-nightvision-1.jpg game winning kill 15 times Maj. Title. You say that you earn it when you get Major rank. But I only earned it at Level 50 (Col.) 22:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC)thehalibutkid